Halliwell Memorial Museum
The Halliwell Memorial Museum was located in the Halliwell Manor in an alternate future where Wyatt had turned evil. He claimed to have created the museum as a tribute to and reminder of the power he came from. Notable Employees * Tour Guide 6x10 Tour Guide.jpg Notable Visitors * Chris Halliwell * Bianca 6x10 Chris.jpg About Chris-Crossed The Museum is the Manor-turned-museum by Wyatt when he turned evil, presumbably around the 2020's. He created it to denote his power and the powerful lineage that he came from. In the parlor, there are some statues showing a few of the creatures that the Charmed Ones transformed into during their "heyday", such as the super heroine outfits and Phoebe's mermaid tail. In the living room, there is a hologram showing the reconstitution of the Charmed Ones which took place, from that time, twenty-five years earlier. The Manor is open to the public, which consists of mortals only. There are probes scanning for witches, probably based on their biometrics which, due to their DNA, different from normal people. List of Memorabilia * The Heroes outfits * The Mermaid outfit * Red Riding Hood's cloak * Tempus' Hourglass * The Dragon Blade * Melinda Warren's locket * Piper's baby book * The Monkey Totem * The Scrying Crystal and map * Melinda Warren's portrait * Candles often used by the sisters * The Egyptian Urn * The head and hand pieces of the demon Cryto * The Evil Enchantress dress * The nymph dress * The dress Phoebe wore when she was possessed by Isis. * A black dress * Various books * Various eccentric potion bottles Charmed610 263.jpg|Hologram of the Charmed Ones' reconstitution (in Charmed Again) Charmed610 250.jpg|Phoebe and Paige's outfits as superheroines (in Witches in Tights) Charmed610 245.jpg Memorable Quotes Tour Guide: '''Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls. ---- '''Tour Guide: '''Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn. ---- '''Tour Guide: Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually destroyed... Notes * Although the museum has a nice collection of memorabilia, many of them cannot be the real ones such as the head and hand pieces of Cryto, Phoebe's mermaid tail, the Egyptian urn, the Heroes outfits, Red Riding Hood's cloak and Tempus' hourglass. However, since Wyatt is at such a high power, having even demons work for him makes him capable of collecting them. * There is a reference to the Manor being destroyed in the Great Earthquake of San Francisco, however, as it is not explicitly stated, many fans consider this probably a reference to the exploded Manor in the alternate timeline of 2006, although this is pure speculation . Trivia * The Tour Guide had a little embedded picture of the Manor sewn onto her jacket. Glitches *Phoebe's Empath line she put in the epsiode Forget Me...Not, is still there 25 years in the future. Gallery Image: Chris_in_Halliwell_Memorial_Museum.jpg|Chris and Bianca in the Manor Image: Halliwellmuseum.jpg|The Tour Guide showing visitors around the Manor Image: Chris_&_Bianca_in_Future_Attic.jpg|Chris and Bianca in the attic Category:Locations